<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I'll tell you everything by Oranjun</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24835840">I'll tell you everything</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oranjun/pseuds/Oranjun'>Oranjun</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abusive Parents, Choi Yeonjun Is Bad At Feelings, Happy Ending, Heavy Angst, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Running Away, Soobin is soft, aggressive yeonjun, bad decisions but good outcomes, trapped in school, trash school, yeonjun is in denial</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:08:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,693</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24835840</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oranjun/pseuds/Oranjun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yeonjun doesn't want to be gay, he tries to suppress his feelings for his only best friend Soobin. However things don't go as planned he takes a bad decision and he may hurt the other. </p><p>Will Yeonjun accept himself and give into Soobin as well.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Soobin &amp; Choi Yeonjun, Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I'll tell you everything</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This au has heavy internalized Homophobia. So please read at your own risk??</p><p>______________</p><p>Pride month is almost coming to an end and I wrote this au in one sitting so blame any mistakes on me not proof reading..</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A casual school day could quickly be turned into one of Yeonjun’s most feared nightmares. This time it was him raising his voice on someone who has always been close to his heart. Maybe it was better to not only hurt himself with this but also Soobin. That way they could drift apart and no one will notice his strange attraction to boys. Who was he kidding Yeonjun knew well he had done something wrong and needed to apologize and tell soobin everything that's going through his head. He had to trust the younger just like he had trusted Yeonjun a few years ago and come out to him. </p><p>A few moments ago</p><p>“Don’t get closer Soobin. I don’t want to end up like you (or liking you). Please stop being so touchy with me. People will misunderstand. I’m not like you okay.”Yeonjun said temper slowly raising managing to avoid eye contact from the person he was just talking to. </p><p>“What is that supposed to mean hyung? Why are you talking to me this way? Please look at me when you’re talking” Soobin tried reasoning with what Yeonjun had said moments ago. Trying to push away the heavy feeling of hatred and betrayal from the older boy. He looked around to make sure no one was around. Or he could be outed by his own hyung with whom he now trusted his life. </p><p>“I’m not outing you so don’t worry. I don’t want to make a scene for myself either. So listen to me carefully, I don’t want to be close to you. I have dreams to accomplish and I can’t be held down by your stupid feelings. So until those feelings you have for me die don’t get any closer okay.” Yeonjun said grabbing at Soobin’s uniform collar and shoving him into the wall.</p><p>Soobin’s face was now as red as the tie he was wearing. “Hyung what are you saying? I never said anything about my feelings did I?” How did Yeonjun even find out about my feelings for him? Soobin thought the last part to himself. Silently cursing at his now red face which was now enough proof that he indeed had romantic feelings towards his friend.</p><p>“The whole gang knows. I hope you know that we can’t be together, They wouldn’t hesitate to kill me. I have no intentions to die right now. Got it?” Yeonjun glared at Soobin trying desperately to keep his inner most emotions from spilling out. He couldn’t afford for Soobin to find out about he what he felt, or it would be the end for the both of them. </p><p>The pause in Yeonjun’s fake aggression was immediately caught by Soobin. “ You’re afraid of dying hyung? That’s not true at all. You’ve never cared risking your life for all the fun you wanted to have. You even play around with the cops. There must be something else that’s keeping you from me isn’t it.” Soobin promptly said breathing out heavily after finding the falter in Yeonjun’s demeanor. </p><p>“What are you getting at? That I would reciprocate your feelings? That I could accept myself for being attracted to my own sex? Stop day dreaming Bin that wouldn’t ever happen” Soobin’s hand went up to Yeonjun’s where the older had significantly tightened his grip hearing Soobin break down Yeonjun’s lie. ‘’</p><p>Soobin did nothing but smile at the older boy and glanced down at him. “I always looked up to you hyung. You were so brave to stand up to yourself. You had accepted me when I came out to you. Even though concept was something you hated you still kept me close and treated me with so much care. When my parents found out they threw me out of the house but you were right there holding your arms open for me.” Soobin stopped his rant to keep himself from pouring out his emotions to someone who could not handle their own feelings themselves. </p><p>“Tell me hyung, how am I supposed to disregard all those things you did for me. You helped me accept myself too. Hell if it weren’t for you I’d have killed myself for what I am now.” Smethign changed in Yeonjun’s eyes, something that told him to just give up and accept the feeling he was trying to suppress.<br/>
His hands dropped from where they initially were tugging at Soobin’s collar. He clenched his fist so tight he could feel his finger nails draw blood from the palm of his hands. </p><p>“Who are you to tell me what to do? Stop confusing me like this. You’ve done enough as is” Yeonjun yelled in an outburst. His heart clenched and he felt the pain physically when he saw how scared Soobin looked because he had never raised his voice against him like that. </p><p>These consecutive thoughts played in his head and he was too dizzy to move any further. His body gave up on him and he passed out amongst the other students in the hallway. He faintly heard his name being yelled in the distance. But he was too tired too exhausted to try to even piece together who it belonged to. </p><p>Soobin found him fallen on the floor. No one cared enough to help him get Yeonjun some help. The shitty school did not have a health room so he dragged Yeonjun’s limp body to an unoccupied classroom and sat his senior on one of the desks. He tried to wake the other up but he seemed to not react to his name either. So he just sat on another desk and faced him. Not wanting to invade Yeonjun’s personal space. </p><p>Yeonjun woke up to a slight headache and the feeling of dizziness still not having left his body. He looked around the classroom and it seemed to have gotten late. Too late for him to be at school. His eyes then landed on another form sleeping soundly on the desk opposite to his. The younger boy he wanted to push away was still beside him. </p><p>He ignored Soobin’s sleeping form to leave for home. He pulled at the door harshly. Once, twice but the door didn’t budge open. “Fuck! Dammit just open you stupid door!!” Yeonjun yelled at the door and kept tugging it to try to pry it open. Seems like they were locked in school. Somehow the lazy watchman hadn’t figured out these two students in the old room. </p><p>“Oh hyung you’re up” Soobin said ruubing at his sleepy eyes. “Why the hell did you bring us here Soobin?” Yeonun asked the still very sleepy boy. </p><p>“You passed out in the corridor. What was I supposed to do? Just leave you there. I didn’t find anywhere else but here.” Soobin’s raspy deep voice had somehow managed to click something inside Yeonjun which made him pause for two seconds or more he didn’t know. </p><p>“Now we’re stuck here till morning. The guard won’t even realise we’re still here. Thank you for taking so good care of me Soobin.” Yeonjun scoffed at the boy. His hands were still clamy not recovered from the thought of wanting to drown in Soobin’s sleepy voice which sounded like swimming in the depths of the ocean.  </p><p>“I’m sorry for sleeping accidentally hyung. I really didn’t mean for us to be stuck here.” Yeonjun paused for a second. Collecting his thoughts he couldn’t hold back anymore. He wanted to hug Soobin. He wanted to cry it out and apologize to Soobin, He wanted to accept his want for Soobin which was now clearly not platonic anymore. </p><p>So, that’s exactly what Yeonjun did, he ran over to Soobin and engulfed him into the tightest hug he has ever given the boy. His face found it’s place into the crook of Soobin’s neck. He could feel Soobin’s pulse quicken. It was hesitant but slowly two arms wrapped him tightly one coming up to gently tug at his dark tousled hair. The other rubbing up and down his back to calm his sobs down. </p><p>They stayed quiet. Not a word from either of the two. The sound of Yeonjun’s uneven breathing and the gasps for air was the only thing that was heard in the room. </p><p>Soobin waited patiently. He knew what was coming next. Yeonjun would profusely apologize to him and blame himself for yelling at him. Then would come to explaining why he was being mean. Why he pretended to be angry and offended. Why he was afraid. And what he felt right now. What he wanted to to do about his new found truth about his sexuality.</p><p>“Binie I” Yeonjun tried to frame to frame proper sentences between his clumsy breathing. Soobin sensed the discomfort in Yeonjun and his hands immediately fell down from their initial position. Falling limp at his sides. Ready to forgive Yeonjun. </p><p>“Binie I think, I think I like you.” Yeonjun said and Soobin’s posture stiffened even more so than the tense atmosphere that had already made itself prominent between them. Soobin was ready for the apology and explanation. He sure wasn’t ready for the sudden confession that Yeonjun had just dropped on him. </p><p>There was a long pause and Soobin still was spaced out. Thinking how to reply to the other. Yes it would be best to just accept his feelings, but there was also Yeonjun’s insecurity he didn’t know what to do now. But when Yeonjun’s arms got tighter around his torso and the tickling feeling of Yeonjun’s now slowly steadying breath had given him his answer. </p><p>His arms wrapped around the older. “Are you sure hyung. You were ready to push me out of your life just a few hours ago. What changed?” Soobin asked genuinely wanting to know what gave his hyung the ability to finally accept his feelings.</p><p>“I like you Binie. That’s all I know. I just don’t care anymore. I can’t ignore these lingering feelings I developed for you. I’m sorry I wasn’t brave enough to deal with them.” Yeonjun said voice becoming smaller as guilt took over his mind. Images of him being rash with Soobin played in his head. </p><p>“It’s alright hyung. Not everyone can accept themselves that easily. Especially since this stupid place made us discredit same gender relationships.” Soobin sighed at the realization of the place where the two were born and brought up.<br/>
“Let’s run away then. I’ve enough money for us to rent an apartment. We can live together and you won’t get abused by your parents either, We can get a job and live by ourselves. I know we can manage just fine.” Yeonjun said almost going into a ramble about future plans.</p><p>“hyung I didn’t even say I liked you back how are you so sure I’d even wanna runaway with you” soobin smiled at the now confused look Yeonjun was giving him. </p><p>“I already know you like me. You idiot. You don’t have to-” </p><p>“I like you too hyungie” Soobin said giving a small kiss on one of Yeonjun’s cheeks. He panicked looking at the wide eyed staring off to nowhere face Yeonjun had on right now. Soobin feared he might’ve gone too far. Sensing the worry coming from Soobin, Yeonjun blinked back into reality and his hand went up to the cheek Soobin’s lips had landed on.</p><p>“I’m so sorry hyung. Was that too much? Shit I messed-” Soobin was cut off by Yeonjun’s grinning face looking up at him in a way that could be considered as him mocking Soobin’s nervousness. </p><p>“You are so cute damn. I hate that I yelled at you and was just willing to lose you over my own selfishness.” Yeonjun said his face shifting from his playfulness to a guilty look.</p><p>“I just don’t want to overwhelm you that’s all. I don’t want you to be comfortable with me first that’s all.” Yeonjun then stared at Soobin as though he’d grown an extra head or something. </p><p>Yeonjun’s hands went upto Soobin’s collar again however instead of tugging at him aggressively his hands wrapped around Soobin’s neck and he inched closer leaning on the tips of his toes to match up with the youngers height. </p><p>“I’ve wanted this for so long Soobin. Please just kiss me already.” Yeonjun pleaded looking into Soobin’s eyes that seemed sparkle even with the absence of light. </p><p>Not wanting to miss this chance Soobin quickly made the tiny distance between them disappear by leaning down and grabbing Yeonjun’s lips in his own. The older responded almost instantly lips moving in a slow rhythm somehow contrasting their fast pacing heart. </p><p>“Let’s run away. Tomorrow okay?” Yeonjun said lips still touching Soobin’s, eyes still closed afraid of opening them to find Soobin’s disapproving look. If this day wasn’t already a surprise for him It would have shocked him to feel Soobin’s lips form the “okay” on his own. </p><p>“Really? You would come with me?” Yeonjun said pulling away to see and make sure Soobin just agreed to disregard his academics just because Yeonjun wanted nothing to do with this town they had been forced to call home. </p><p>“I’ll go wherever you go hyung. You really are the only thing I treasure with all my heart. But of course, I’ll only go on one condition.” Soobin said walking towards the windows in an attempt to get them open. After successfully opening one of them he leaned down welcoming the moon light into the room.</p><p>“What? What condition?” Yeonjun asked unable to hide his worry and fear that Soobin didn’t really want to quit and just pretended to accept to quit his life here.</p><p>“I can basically here your brain working like a clockwork hyung.” Soobin said chuckling at the end. Yeonjun finally moved from his position to stand beside Soobin. “Make me your boyfriend” Soobin said not sparing a glance at the other boy who was now intently staring at him. </p><p>Hands wrapped around Soobin’s neck in a manner that would mean Yeonjun wanted to strangle the life out of the boy. “You Idiot I thought you might have changed your mind already. I panicked. If I didn’t like you so much you would be dead by now.” Yeonjun let go of Soobin’s neck.</p><p>“Will you hyung?” Soobin turned to meet Yeonjun’s eyes which were glittering, now reflecting the moonlight. </p><p>“Will I what? Kill you the chance I get? Of course not.” Yeonjun replied having completely forgot that Soobin had just asked to be his boyfriend.</p><p>“Hyung. Make me your boyfriend and I’ll go with you” Soobin said a glint in his eyes challenging Yeonjun to answer.</p><p>“Conditions accepted. Choi Soobin you are officially my boyfriend. Not because you requested but because I want to be your boyfriend too.” Yeonjun stood straight as if he were addressing a gathering. </p><p>“Well then let’s go what are we waiting for?” Soobin said swinging his legs over the windows. “What are you doing Binie you can’t jump off like that” </p><p>But before Yeonjun could stop him Soobin had already climbed onto the school compound wall. He then proceeded to jump to the ground from there. Thankfully he didn’t hurt himself. </p><p>“It’s safe. Come on Junie hyung. Let’s go.” Soobin yelled at Yeonjun. Yeonjun turned back to the classroom once and then swiftly put his legs out the window and thankfully made the not so high jump. </p><p>“When I said Tomorrow I actually meant tomorrow. Not in the middle of the night.” Yeonjun said taking Soobin’s hands and intertwining them. </p><p>They quickly made it to Soobin’s house where the younger sneaked in and got his stuff and came out of the house with a bag of his essentials. Next stop, at Yeonjun’s. Not only did Yeonjun take his clothes and other stuff. He snagged the car keys his father was supposed to gift him for his birthday a week later. He wrote a quick note thanking his dad for his birthday present and that he would wish not to see his parents ever again.</p><p>That’s how they ended up driving at insane speed into a different city where they could express themselves freely. Love each other with no boundaries holding them.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please let me know your thoughts. I tried writing in a more descriptive way trying to let words picture what I see in my head. Usually my writing will contain more talking between characters. I hope I at least did an okay job achieving this.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>